


Hot Noir Exchange

by mediaman89



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn, Sex, Sharing Body Heat, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: Lemon fic featuring Haru and Ryuji, the two get back from the metaverse and are pretty tired, ending up in a hotel in france in a bright moonlit night, the two exchange body heat and blow off some steam by getting romantic and nasty.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Hot Noir Exchange

Hot Noir Exchange  
Ryuji X Haru - Wearing their phantom thieves clothing

These two have gotten done on an escapade into a metaverse with their share of defeating enemies and cleaning up the other side, they end up in a small, hotel-like place, many stories high in France, fitting for Noir's aesthetics.

Taking place in a blue-colored, moonlit bedroom, at a comfortable room temperature, The two are embracing one another, and it's obvious that Noir needs to blow off some steam, they are slightly hugging each other, as if they were slowly dancing. Their supplies are put aside and on a desk out of plain sight, leaving them with just their uniforms and mask.

Ryuji: Weren't we cool or what out there?

Haru: Of course we are! You did fine. The aggression you put out there was staggering.

Ryuji: Kicking ass is my middle name, haha…

Haru: The combat really warmed me up, I was really feeling cold…

Ryuji: Yeah, and I'm just warming up. Man this atmosphere feels….I dunno...romantic?

Haru: Yeah, it does. And you saying "Just warming up", how about we, warm things up? The combat feels exhilarating, and this will be even better…

Ryuji: How so?

Noir starts by lifting up skulls mask upwards and out of it, she then leans in and kisses him slowly and smoothly, expelling out a smooth smooch sound afterward.

Ryuji: *soft exhale* *whispers* that feels f'in good…

Haru: Good.

Ryuji: This will be hotter and better!

He starts kissing her and tasting her lips and tongue, putting the two into a lip massage and lip lock. He starts taking out his gloves and put them in Noir's bust, feeling her breasts and tits through her clothes. She starts to moan softly at the massage she is being given, Ryuji begins to kiss all over her face and neck

Haru: Oh yes…..Ryuji…. I can't hold it anymore…

Ryuji: Neither am I. 

Ryuji puts his right hand on her crotch while kissing her, to feel her womanhood through her clothes. The two then started to undress each other, he began to undress her by undoing her buttons off of her jacket and letting her pink shirt flow free, she has a big bosom, it seemed, when she had the jacket on. As they continue to kiss and embrace each other, Haru took off his jacket and laid it on the floor, all that was left is his loose red t-shirt, she puts her right palm on his chest and massages it downward to his abdomen, while she kisses him smooth and good, sending shivers to his spine.

They continue to undress each other while they are making out, and getting close to being naked. Ryuji then takes his red t-shirt off, exposing his entire chest, it is a semi muscular build, with some sort of six pack on him, he is obviously all about fitness, and he could make a hell of a model himself, The sight of this gave Haru the chills.

Haru: *whispers* looking good, have you been working out?

Ryuji: Oh yeah, I have.

As he kisses her he attempts to take her pink shirt off, The shirt is lifted upwards, showing her light pink bra lingerie, he kisses all around her face while using his hands to give her breasts a good squeeze, Haru gives out some nice moans and then some. The two have decided to move over to the bed to continue their kinky fun, eventually the two are on their knees on top of the bed, continuing to make out and undress each other. Ryuji then takes her pink bra off and her moderate size breasts are exposed to him.

Ryuji: I...uh… like your breasts, Haru.

Haru: Oh you do, huh? *Giggles* gotta be more than that.

Ryuji: Of course! I…

Haru: You know I like it rough, right?

Ryuji: Yeah, and….

Before he could finish his sentence, she grabbed his head with both his and brought it close to her breasts, Ryuji used his mouth the best he could to kiss her bosom, as well as suck and kiss her tits, this drove Haru crazy.

Haru: Oh yes, Ryuji. Right there! *Yelp*....ahhhhh…..

They continued undressing each other, taking off each other's pants, they eventually become completely naked and the two are standing on the bed on their knees making out like crazy, Ryuji's erect dick presses against Haru's lower torso, her belly button above her waist and his dick goes upwards. The two are pleasuring each other with bodies pressed up against one another, they are kissing each other deeply in the lips, in the neck, on each other's nipples and tits, as well as Haru giving his partners cock slow strokes. 

Ryuji: mmmmmmm…..oh yeah…..

Haru: mmmmmmm…..*slow breathing*

Haru: oh wait….just to be safe….

Haru got a box of condoms from the drawer, It was a pale yellow condom, wrapped on a red wrapper, she assisted him in putting the condom on, so Ryuji ripped the wrapper and started setting up the condom, Haru then starts to insert the condom on his erect cock, putting it in position on the head, and unwrapping it down his shaft, he is protected to avoid his semen from getting into the wrong place.

The making out continued for a couple of minutes, feeling each other's bodies with crazy passion, then they changed positions, Noir starts to get on the bed lying on her back, with skull up on top, he just got in some sort of idea to grab Haru's mask and let her use it.

Haru: The mask? Hmmm, might not be a bad idea…

Ryuji: Trust me, it makes you look cute.

Haru then agree to put on the mask, in front of his eyes is Haru standing on her back on the bed, naked, with the mask on, Ryuji couldn't be any more passionate and his penis is fully erect. He starts to grab her legs and spread her out of it, to spread her naked vagina out and give her crotch plenty of room for him to do her.

Ryuji then whispers "are you ready?", She then nodded and then exclaimed, "give it to me, hard!", He then inserts his penis inside her pussy and it goes in, while he's slowly moves his cock in and out of her pussy, he leans into kiss her and on her neck.

Haru: Mmmmm, that feels good….

After that brief make out with her, he then rises up to a slightly upward position and begins to move his waist forward and backwards while inside her. His long and strong manhood goes in and out of Haru's smooth pussy, both genitals are wet and enjoying each other. Ryuji looks down on her face and her breasts, looks up to the ceiling and let's out a sexual sigh. 

Ryuji: Ohhh yesss…..

Haru: Ohhhhhh...ohhhh yessss…..mmmmmm……

He slightly leans forward, and gives her breasts and tits a nice squeeze, using various hands to give her naked torso a massage, Haru feels good from the massage, but informs him not to go too fast or she'll cum, So he tries to go with a good tempo to avoid premature orgasm. This continued on for a few minutes, until they start to change.

Ryuji: Get up, babe.

Haru: I go on top of you, Qui?

Ryuji: Of course.

Ryuji gets under her and starts to lay on his back, Haru then positions herself on his dick, let's out a small grin, and put his manhood back inside her. She lets out a small moon has she inserts his cock inside her, she slowly starts to move up and down his manhood and Ryuji feels his whole shaft inside her smooth and beautiful, wet pussy, The feeling is totally unreal.

Haru: Mmmmm….that feels good….ahhhh…...mmmmmm.

Ryuji: oh yesss….

She rides his dick like there is no tomorrow, she leaned downwards and did small kisses on his neck, and gave his nipples some nice lick and kissing his chest.

Ryuji: ohh yeah….oh fuck, Haru….Ohhhhhh….

Haru then picked herself up using her hands, and his dick goes in and out her wet stimulation opening. Haru could feel the aggressive adrenaline going through her body, and now decides that she wants it rough.

Haru: oh mon dieu, I feel so good… I wanna take it up a notch, I want it rough Ryuji!

Ryuji: You want it rough, babe? I can help with that.

Haru: Fuck yes, I want it rough! I demand it, so give it to me!

Without thinking, Ryuji proceeded to thrusted in her harder, Haru receives it pretty rough. Ryuji is doing her faster and harder, Haru is yelping like crazy, as she moves up and down his erect manhood in various different movements and emotions.

Haru: Ohhhhhh….Mmmmm….ohhhh…

Ryuji: Oh yes, do you like that baby? Do you like that?

Haru: Oh fuck yes I do!!! I want it hard! *Pant* ahhhhhhh!!

While fucking her fast, he uses his hands to massage her back and her ass cheeks, sending some chills down her spine. This continued for a couple minutes until they decide change positions. When she got up, Haru begins to get on her hands and knees, and Ryuji gets on to his knees, and starts to do intercourse with her from behind.

Haru: *catching her breath* You're so raw and aggressive, that was amazing.

He starts to grab her waist and starts moving his cock in and out of her pussy. He starts slow and then picks it up. His rhythmic thrusts along with his massages with his hands drove her crazy.

Haru: Ohhhhhh yesss…..mmmmmmm….oh yesss………

Ryuji: ohh….ohhhhhh...ohhhh…

While doing her, he leans a little forward and starts to grab her breasts that are hanging downward freely. He spent the next couple of minutes doing doggy style with her, then he speeds up his thrusts to finish her off, driving her crazy to the point of cumming.

Haru: ohhh….ryuji….I'm….gonna...Ohhhhhh….I'm gonna cum…..yeah…..yeahhhhh…..*orgasmed*...AGGGGHHHHH!!!! OHHHH….ohhhh….*breathing* oh yes….

Ryuji was almost up to that point, he thrusts in her hard and fast until he takes his dick out, takes his condom out, and starts stroking his cock over her ass, he strokes hard and hard until he is about to burst, after a few seconds, he came, moaning hard as he did it.

Big strings of warm, white semen, shot out of his dick, going all over Haru's back, covering her beautiful back side and white, sticky cum.

Ryuji: Ohhhhhh yesss….*orgasmed*....AGGGGHHHH….ohhhhhhhhyessss...Ohhhhhh...oh shit….*panting*

Haru lets out of satisfying sigh after a good rough sex that looked wild as he is, while Ryuji is behind her, she's rises up from her hands, and leans backwards, pressing her back splashed with cum against Ryujis torso, and pressing his dick upwards.

Ryuji: That felt so damn good, didn't it baby?

Haru: You did great and that's all that matters.

Ryuji: Thanks, I love you.

Haru: I love you, too.

The two cuddled with Haru's cum-splattered back pressed up against Ryuji's chest and dick, and he hugs her from behind, embracing each other. The two had some great sex in the bedroom under the blue, moonlit night, where they began to cuddle and massage with each other where they are, in bed.

Haru: C'est magnifique.

After some time of cuddling with each other, the two drift off to a good nights sleep. They are sure to do the rough stuff again soon.


End file.
